It is the object of the invention to provide a torque converter device, which is simple in configuration and which can be produced economically.
The object is accomplished in a torque converter device by disposing a friction ring between a piston and a friction liner support, which can be moved within a range in axial direction between the piston and the friction liner support, and which is connected to the converter cover. Torque is transmittable from the cover to the friction ring by the connection. The torque transfer and pressure transfer functions, which are performed in the conventional torque transfer device by the piston alone, are divided between the piston and the friction ring. For example, the piston of the torque transfer device according to the invention only has the function of pressure transfer. The function of torque transfer is taken over by the friction ring, which can be clamped between the piston and the friction liner support.